Concrete Angel
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Semi Song fic to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel.  Troy confesses his love to Ryan and finds out that Ryan's father beats him.  How far will Troy go to protect the only person he's ever truly loved?  TRYAN SLASH!  Rated T for abuse.
1. Confession & Revelation

Concrete Angel

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing! Lyrics and characters do not belong to me.

**Rating:**  
T (For child/domestic abuse [I'm not sure which it would be)

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance/Angst

**Pairing:**  
Troy/Ryan (yes, that's slash!)

* * *

Confession & Revelation

_He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what he's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday  
He hides the bruises by lookin' away_

Troy Bolton was driving to school in his old beat up truck when, on his way, he noticed a familia figure walking in the same direction. Slowing down in curiosity, Troy recognized the figure as being Ryan Evans. They had started really talking and getting to know each other and had really gotten close ever since then. Pulling over to the curb next to the sidewalk where Ryan was walking, troy slowed down to level his speed with Ryan and rolled down the passenger side window and called out to him, "Hey, Ryan! Need a ride?"

_Troy's POV_

I was on my way to school, this morning, when I noticed someone who looked familiar walking in the same direction. After a minute or two, I recognized them as Ryan Evans. We've really gotten to know each other since the windter musical last year and just recently I've discovered two major things about myself after we started getting closer. I've discovered that A.) I'm gay and B.) I'm in love with Ryan Evans. Shaking myself out of my thoughts about the blonde-haired sex god, I pull over and offer him a ride.

_Ryan's POV_

What the hell was I thinking?! I should never have told my dad I was gay. Sure, I knew mom and Sharpay would have been okay, but, what was I thinking telling dad?! He's never given a rat's ass about me, why would he be okay with this?! What the _hell _possessed me to tell him?! I turn my face away from the flow of traffic. Once again, my father saw fit to beat me senseless just for being gay and for not being perfect like Sharpay. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister dearly. I don't blame her for this mess. I just wish for once my dad could accept me as his son. But, who am I kidding?! That'll happen the day pigs fly! For now, I just have to content myself to hiding the bruises by whatever means possible. God, I could only _imagine _what my dad would do if anyone ever found out about this! This morning, my black eye is the biggest concern. I figure I can write off everything else, but, I'm at a loss for an explanation for the black eye. But, just my luck. I just have to hear somebody call my name. I slowly turn to see the one person I definitely don't want seeing me like this. But, at the same time, I don't wanna seem rude. It's just that after getting to know him as well, I don't want him to find out what happened-for a couple reasons. 1.) I don't want to get him involved in all this mess. 2.) If he finds out what happened, he'll find out why it happened-and that's what I fear most. I don't want him to know I'm gay. If he finds out, who knows what could happen! Nevertheless, I could use a ride...Sharpay left early to get away from dad. I can't say I blame her, but, I get the feeling that was just her excuse. Easy High's "primo girl" can't be seen with her gay twin brother. "Sure, I guess..." I replied. I figure I can come up something to explain away enough of the bruises to get him off my case.

_Troy's POV_

_"Sure, I guess..." _Does he sound like he's hiding something or is it just me? Trying to shake it off, I lean over and open the passenger side door for him. I can't believe what I'm seeing! He's trying to hide his face, but, I've already seen the bruises-the black eye mostly. But, I sense it's something he doesn't really wanna talk about. That's okay. This only confirms what I was already planning to do, anyway. Today is the day that I, Troy Bolton, will confess my love to none other than Ryan Evans! I can tell Ryan's gay, Taylor and Gabriella love teasing me about my hyper-sensitive gay-dar, I just hope Ryan will return my feelings for him. The drive seems to have taken forever, but, we're finally here.

_Ryan's POV_

I really appreciated Troy not asking about my bruises. I could sense he saw them-the black eye, at the very least. The ride was mostly silen. There was the occasional small talk. Troy would ask me about the drama club, and I would ask him about the basketbal team. I can't really explain it, but, I just feel safe around Troy. He makes me feel like nobody can hurt me and words could never convey how important that is to me.

_Author's POV_

After pulling up into the parking lot at East High, Troy parked his truck near the duilding. Getting out of the truck, Troy grabbed his backpack out of the bed and walked around to the passenger side to walk with Ryan inside. It was then that he first noticed Ryan's slight limp. "Ryan? Why are you limping? Are you okay?" Troy asked. As much as he wanted to respect the fact that Ryan did not seem to want to talk about it, his concern for the young man was getting the better of him. He could have over-looked the bruises, but, with the limp something had to be seriously wrong. If Ryan never told him what that was, how could he ever protect the only person he'd ever truly loved?

_Damn it! Why'd he have to go there?! _Ryan asked himself. "Oh...I-It's nothing...I just slipped in the shower's all...Really, I'm fine." Ryan lied, silently praying Troy would just believe him and let it go.

_Something doesn't add up, here..._ Troy thought to himself, though his face showed nothing of his disbelief. Merely, he made a mental note to talk to Ryan about it, later. For now, he contented himself with helping Ryan out. He draped Ryan's arm around his shoulders and slipped his own arm around the small of Ryan's back and allowed Ryan to lean on him and help him inside.

Troy and Ryan soon reached their first period, their only class together. Troy managed to shpot two vacant seats next to each other in the back of the room. After takin his seat next to Ryan, Troy took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Ryan.

_Ryan,_

_Meet me in the auditorium during lunch. I need to talk to you in private. I need to tell you something really important._

_Troy_

After writing the note, Troy folded the paper and waited until Ms. Darbus looked away to slip it onto Ryan's desk. Troy noticed that Ryan seemed momentarily shocked to see the note land on his desk and smirked unnoticeably.

_Ryan's POV_

I don't believe it! Just my luck that the only vacant seats just had to be adjacent! I wonder what Troy's thinking right now? I'm sure he's not going to let go of the issue of my limp or the bruises. Part of me is relieved by this fact. It makes me feel like Troy would stop at nothing to protect me. And, a part of me knows that's true at least to some degree. I just wish I could tell him the truth about what happened! But, my dad would surely kill me! And, I highly doubt that's an exaggeration at all! God only knows what he'd do to Troy! I could never live with my self if I knew that _I _was the reason for Troy being in any danger or being caused any physical harm. I'm pulled out of my reverie when a paper slides onto my desk with my name scribbled across the front cover in Troy ever so familiar handwriting. I would know that writing anywhere. I remember it so well because it's always struck me as odd because it was always neater than most guys' handwriting. I hope he doesn't see my fingers trembling slightly out of fear and curiosity.

_Ryan,_

_Meet me in the auditorium during lunch. I need to talk to you in private. I need to tell you something really important._

_Troy_

Wow! Troy Bolton wants to talk to me! I wonder what it is he has to tell me? I want so desperately to believe that he wants to tell me that he's as in love with me as I am with him, but, I'm not stupid. I'm not blind either. Troy Bolton is not gay. He's a best friend, that's all. Just look at him and you can tell he's straight! Any idiot could see that. Still, a guy can dream, right?

_Author's POV_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born  
_

The rest of the period trudged on, Ms. Darbus droning on and on about this that and the other. But, niether of the boys missed Ms. Darbus' glances at Ryan. The ones with her eyes full of pity and wanting to help. But, they tried to put them out of their minds. Both of them praying that their meeting in the auditorium at lunch would go the way they had always dreamt something like that would go. Finally, the bell rang and the boys reluctantly went their seperate ways to their next classes.

Eventually, lunch came around. Troy ran from his locker to the auditorium which lay on the opposite side of the building. By the time he got there, he realized he was the first so he walked down to the stage and sat on the edge to wait for Ryan. It felt as though he'd been waiting an eternity though, in all actuality, it was probalby only about five minutes before he saw the doors open and Ryan come limping down to the stage where he sat. Even with the limp and the bruises, he was still a beautiful sight in Troy's eyes. As the blonde came closer, Troy noticed he was smiling subtly, just a soft up turn of the lips. Too excited to wait, he helped Ryan up on the stage with him and turned to look him in the eyes. _It's now or never, Troy..._ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath for added courage.

_Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings  
And he flies to a place where he's loved  
Concrete angel_

Troy spoke up. "Ryan, I...Well, what I wanted to say was...Well...We've gotten really close ever since we worked on the winter musical together last year. And, well, I've gotten to see you for more of who you really are and well...What I'm trying to say is that...I've...I've fallen in love with that person...I love you, Ryan..." At the end of his speech, Troy took a chance and gently cupped Ryan's cheek with his hand and leaned in to place an ever so gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss sent chills down his spine and was everything he'd ever dreamt it would be. Pulling back, he saw tears falling down Ryan's cheeks and misinterpereted them as the opposite of his desired reaction.

_Ryan's POV_

Did that really just happen? Did Troy Bolton, golden boy of East High, just confess his love for me? He did! And, he just kissed me! Wait, why is he looking away? Was that a hurt on his face? Pain? Oh God, he thinks I don't feel the same way!

_Troy's POV_

Well, there...It's out in the open. I just wish it could have gone better. Right now, I just wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

_Author's POV_

Thinking quickly, Ryan tried frantically to find a way to show Troy that he felt the same way. Finally, he just gave in to his instincts and reached for Troy's hand, letting their firngers intertwine. With his free hand, he gently forced Troy's face to look him in the eye. Wordlessly, he then returned the soft yet passionate kiss Troy had given him. When they pulled apart, Ryan saw the confusion in Troy's stormy icy blue-gray eyes. "I love you, too, Troy..." He whispered softly, really smiling for the first time in months. Troy's mouth dropped open slightly as he searched for words. When words would not come, he simply scooted closer to Ryan and fully yet gently embraced him. They sat that way for several minutes before Troy kissed a handful of the brusies marring his love's face.

Finally, Troy spoke up. "Listen, Ryan...I get the sense that you don't wanna talk about what happened to you, but...I want...I need to know who did this to you...I really want to protect you. But, I can't do that if I don't know who's hurting you..." Troy could see that Ryan wanted to tell him, but, seemed almost afraid to. Lifting his chin up to look him in the eyes, Troy gently reassured him "I promise you...Nobody will know that you told me except for the two of us..."

The two young men sat in silence a moment. Ryan clearly contemplating answering Troy's question. "I can't tell you..." He answered finally. His voice was small and broken. Whoever it was that was hurting Ryan clearly wanted to scare him in to silence.

Troy gently squeezed Ryan's hand as he replied "Ryan...I promise you...It'll be okay...Things will get better if you tell me. If you tell me, I can protect you..." _Damn him..._Ryan thought to himself. He knew he was close to caving. He knew that Troy would fight to the death to protect him and that scared him more than anything. Eventually, the desire to tell him won out. The small broken voice returned as he replied "My dad..."

The response was so soft, Troy wasn't sure if he'd heard it correctly. Common sense told him that he did. He immediately felt his blood begin to boil. How could someone do that to their own _child_?! It just did not make sense to Troy. But, he guessed that was because he just was not the kind of man that could do something like that. Silently, he took Ryan in to his arms and held him as he cried into his chest. Gently, he began stroking his lover's soft blonde locks in an attempt to comfort him.

Sobs wracked Ryan's body for minutes on end, but, finally began to subside. Pulling back, Ryan looked up into Troy's face when Troy spoke. "Thank you, Ryan..." Sincerity. Honesty. Ryan instantly knew he'd made the right decision in telling Troy. He smiled softly at the hope Troy was giving him.

"For what?" He asked, curiously. Smiling down at him, Troy replied "For trusting me enough to tell me this. It means a lot to me that you trust me with this kind of information. I promise you, I will always be there-whenever you need me-to protect you. I won't let you down. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. But, I need you to promise me something."

Ryan looked at Troy like he was slightly crazy. "After what you promised me?! Anything, Troy!" Smiling softly, Troy continued "I need you to promise to call me-anytime, day or night-whenever you need me. Whenever he tries to lay a hand on you, I wanna know about it! I'll come running!" Troy replied solemnly. "I promise, Troy..." Ryan replied.

After another brief passionate kiss, Troy hopped down off the stage and helped Ryan down. Letting the young blonde lean on him the same way as he had that morning, Troy helped him to his next class which-lucky for them-was just right down the hall from his own class.

As the final bell rang, Troy met up with Ryan ourside his last class. When he saw Ryan come limping out-which appeared to be subsiding-Troy gently pulled him off to the side and greeted him with a peck on the lips. "Hey...Need a ride home?" He asked, wanting to spend as much time as possible with his new boyfriend. Ryan simply nodded and Troy smiled. "Here...First thing's first...Turn around and close your eyes...I've got a surprise for you."

Ryan could not help feeling excited to see what surprise Troy had for him. Troy took a steadying breath as he draped a plain silver chain around Ryan's neck with a black "T" shaped pendant outlined in silver. "Okay...Open your eyes." Troy said slightly anxiously.

Ryan's hand jumped to his neck and he looked down and saw the "T". "'T' as in 'Troy'?" He asked excitedly. "Well...Yeah..." Troy replied lamely. Troy had been given the necklace for his last birthday, but, it just felt right giving it to Ryan. He figured, this way, he'd be able to be with Ryan twenty four/seven. Their hands found each other as they made their way out to Troy's truck.

The ride to Ryan's house was myseriously much more pleasant than the ride to school that morning. The time just flew by for both of our young lovers. For ten minutes, the rest of the world just seemed to disappear except for the two of them. Nothing else seemed to matter but, the love they felt for one another. Unfortunately, it all came to an end far too soon for either of their liking when Troy pulled up in the Evans' driveway. Turning to face Troy, Ryan spoke up first. "Listen, Troy...I just wanted to thank you-again-for everything. You're the first person to ever tell me they loved me. You have no idea how much that means to me..."

Troy smiled softly and gently stroked Ryan's hand as he replied "Well more people should say that. You're a beautiful person, no matter what your asshole father tells you...It's like my always used to say when I was little...Any man can become a father...But, it takes one hell of a special man to be a dad...Your father is just that...A father, nothing more. Don't listen to a word he tells you because it's all lies...Never let him make you feel bad about yourself. You are an amazing individual who I am proud to call my boyfriend."

Ryan smiled as Troy continued on through his little pep talk. He could not help the slight burning sensation in his eys, though, he knew these were different tears. They were tears of joy. Someone finally cared about him. They cared enough to make it known that they care. Ryan could not believe it. _Maybe things are lookin' up for me, after all..._He thought to himself silently as he replied "Thank you, Troy...You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say those things. Up until today, I had always just thought that I was worthless. That I wasn't worth anyone's time...Or love..."

Troy knew it would take a while for Ryan to get past all the deep-seeded roots his father had planted and Troy was bound and determined to do whatever it took to help him. He squeezed Ryan's hand comfortingly as he asked "_He _made you feel that way, didn't he?..." Troy knew he was treading on thin ice when discussing Ryan's father. "Listen, that sonofabitch doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. You are _definitely _worth people's time and love...Just because he tells you otherwise, doesn't make it true...Okay?"

Ryan nodded as he replied "Okay...Thanks, Troy...I needed that..." Troy smiled as he leaned over and kissed Ryan briefly but powerfully. When they pulled apart, Troy got out and helped Ryan with his bag to make sure he got everything. After a quick but strong embrace, Ryan spoke "I love you, Troy..." and began walking up to his front door as he heard Troy call after him "I love you more!" while smirking. However, he stopped when he heard Troy call out "And, Ryan..." Turning to face him, Ryan replied "Yeah?" Rasing his arm, Troy pointed at Ryan and said "Don't forget about your promise...Anytime-day or night...I'll come running!" Ryan smiled as he replied "I could never forget, Troy..." With that, Ryan turned and entered his house as he heard Troy's truck fire up and watched from the window as Troy backed out of the driveway and continued watching him until the truck disappeared down the road.


	2. I'll Come Runnin'

"**Concrete Angel"**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing!

**Rating:**  
T [R (for child/domestic abuse & homosexuality)

**Genre:**  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Pairing:**  
Tryan (Troy/Ryan)

I'll Come Running

_Through the wind and the rain  
He stands hard as a stone  
In a world that he can't rise above  
But his dreams give him wings and  
He flies to a place where he's loved_

Troy had been home for a couple of hours. He had finished his homework and a game of one-on-one with his dad when his phone rang. "Talk to me..." He greeted. Little did he know who would be talking to him or what exactly they would be saying.

"Troy? It's happening again!" was the frantic reply. Even though the voice was cracking and the person sounded as if they were crying, Troy knoew the couce immediately. "Ryan? What's wrong? _What's _happening again?!" He asked, his voice thick and tight with concern.

"My dad! He just got home! I heard the front door slam and I heard him yelling at my mom and Sharpay! Troy, he _never _yells at Sharpay! She's always been the favorite! He's gotta be drunk, Troy! This is gonna be the worst beating yet, I canfeel it! He might even _kill _me, Troy!" Ryan's voice was continuously filling with panic. Meanwhile, as Troy was listening to his boyfriend's predicament, he was scrambling around his room-throwing on a pair of jeans and some shows-grabbing his keys off the dresser.

Mustering up the most soothing voice he could manage-while trying to mask his own fears-Troy flew down the stairs two at a time while attempting to reassure his boyfriend. "Listen to me, Ryan! Everything's gonna be all right. I'm on my way, right now! It's gonna be okay!" As he said the last bit, he was just reaching the living room.

"Troy...Please hurry!" Ryan was pleading with his boyfriend, who he knew was the only one willing and able to protect him, terrified for his life. In a final effort to comfort his understandably terrified love, Troy replied "Wild horses could never keep me away from you!" With that, he hung up the phone-dashing through the living room and into the garage-and ran smack into his father.

"Whoa! Easy, champ! Where's the fire?" Jack Bolton asked his son with a light chuckle to his voice. _Damn it! _Troy cursed silently. Moving past his fatherm he explained "Look, dad, I really don't have time to explain right now! Just trust me when I say it's a matter of life and death!" Troy's reply left his father speechless in confusion. And oppurtunity which Troy took full advantage of and ran in to the garage and jumped inside his truck. Thankfully, the garage door had been left open when Troy and his father had come inside from playing one-on-one, and Troy floored it and drove out of there like a bat out of hell; speeding off in the direction of Ryan's house.

Meanwhile, Ryan awaited his father's inevitable beating while silently praying that Troy would get there before he could do too much damage. His thought processes shut down almost completely when his bedroom door flew open only to be slammed and locked once none other than the devil himself, Jason Evans, walked in. "There you are, you little faggot!" Jason Evans snarled at his son. I overheard your sister telling your mother the good news. About your little boyfriend. ...Congratulations..." Ryan could see the condescending tone in his father's voice. Hell, a blind man could see it! By now, Ryan had learned it was best to remain silent and just accept his fate. Soon, he felt a solid fist connect with his face and tasted the salty taste of his own blood in his mouth. However, Ryan was shocked when his father deviated from his typical beating and grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall, choking him and strangling the life out of him. "You like that, faggot?! You good-for-nothing cocksucker!" All the while, Ryan remained silent, still praying for Troy to come and rescue him.

Meanwhile, Troy was rounding the corner to Ryan's house.. Turning in to the driveway, Troy shut off the engine. Throwing the door open, he ran to the front door-leaving the keys in the ignition-and slammed the truckdoor behind him. Coming up on the locked door, Troy mentally cursed as he pounded on the door. He heard shuffling and then the door opened to reveal Sharpay with red, puffy eyes and her mascara running down her face in black ribbons.

Upon seeing troy at the door, Sharpay yanked him inside. "You have to hurry, Troy! My dad's really drunk and he overheard me telling my mother about you and Ryan!...Troy...I think he might kill him!" Sharpay explained, a pleading tone to her voice. "Not if I can help it!" Troy replied, determined to save his love.

Ryan felt the tears running down his face, though it could have been blood for all he knew. His entire body was now, nothing more than a mass of cuts and scraped and bruises. But, he knew they were tears when he watched his father tear the 'T' necklace from it's comforting resting place around his neck and throw it across the room. It was his only link to Troy, at the moment, and his father had tossed it aside like yesterday's trash! His father smirked evilly at the sight of Ryan's tears. "I'll give ya a reason to cry, ya little faggot!" Jason Evans yelled as he continued to beat his son senseless. As his fist connected with Ryan's face yet again, Ryan heard a sickening _crack _and knew his nose was broken. It was at this moment-the moment in which Ryan had almost given up hope-that his bedroom door was kicked open! If he had been physically capable of such a deed, Ryan would have jumped for joy when he saw Troy run in. _Troy! I knew he wouldn't let me down! _He thought to himself. In that instant, he knew the shouting he had heard hadn't been in his head or from his mother or Sharpay, as he had suspected.

Watching Jason pin Ryan to the wall gave Troy all the confidence he needed to continue. He could feel a burning rage building within him. His blood was already boiling as he took in the sight of Ryan's current condition. "Hey! You get your hands off him!" Troy shouted, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body. He had no plan of attack and was just winging it. Formulating a plan as he went along.

He knew it was on when Jason rounded on him, leaving Ryan lying on the floor, bleeding and drifting in and out of consciousness. "And just what the hell do you plan on doing about it?!" He shouted. The next thing Troy knew, a fist was flying in his direction. Narrowly dodging it, Troy threw back a punch of his own, hitting Jason in jaw and sending him stumbling to the floor.

"You little bitch!" Jason snarled. This time, he swung and managed to hit Troy square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Shaking it off, Troy continued fighting him off until they slowly made their way out of the room and to the landing by stairs. One final punch sent Jason tumbling down the stairs. Staring in shock for a moment at all that had happened, Troy shook himself out of it and ran back into the room where Ryan lay on the floor.

On his way into the room, Troy spotted the necklace he had given Ryan at school that afternoon. After picking it up and examining it, Troy thought to himself as he noted the broken clasp, _Damn bastard must have torn it off his neck!_ Pocketing the necklace, he ran over to Ryan, kneeling by his side. Gently, he took Ryan's head into his lap, gently stroking the soft blonde locks, until Ryan slowly coming around.

Troy watched a small smile form on his lover's lips as piercing ice blue eyes stared up into his own. "Hey..." Troy greeted sofly, smiling down at his weak lover. "Troy...I knew you'd come..." Ryan replied, wistfully. "Of course I did...I love you and I wasn't about to let a damn thing keep me from protecting you...". They sat there like that for a few moments longer until Ryan felt he could stand on his own, or at least with a bit of help from Troy.

Troy helped him down the stairs, avoiding his father like the plague, noting his unconscious form at the base of the stairs. Seeing the boys come down the stairs, she run up to them to see what had happened. "What do you care? You've never even asked before, let alone try to stop it..." Ryan asked bitterly.

Although Sharpay understood her brother's bitterness, she could not help feeling a little hurt at his response. Despite what others may believe, she really did love her brother dearly. "I'm sorry, Ryan...I just...I didn't think there was anything I could have done except piss him off even more..." She apologized sincerely.

Sighing, Ryan replied "Forget about it...I'm too weak to argue right now..." As if on cue, his mother approached them. Even though she had done about as much as Sharpay to put an end to all the violence, she, too, loved her son dearly. She had just been so terrified of her husband to get involved.

"Honey, I really think it'd be best for you to get out of the house for a while...Go somewhere safe...Is there anywhere you can go..." She asked. She wanted to get him as far away from her husband as she possibly could before he came to. She knew it was not safe for Ryan to stay in the house right now. Deep down, they all knew it.

Watching as Ryan just looked to the floor, Troy chimed in. "He can stay with us...I can take him home with me and talk to my parents about it. We've got an extra guest room we never use and, once I explain the whole situation to my parents, I don't think they'll have any objections." He offered. He would do whatever it took to protect Ryan.

Nodding, Ryan's mother replied "I think that would be a good idea. What about you, Ryan? Is it okay with you?" She asked, hoping for no conflict. She knew Ryan realized the dangers of him staying in the house. She knew he had to be aware that he had to go somewhere fast.

Shaking his head, he replied "Not at all..." Truth be told, he felt a lot safer when he pictured the prospect of staying with Troy's family. His parents were great. He knew he would be safe with them. Especially with Troy there to protect him twenty-four/seven. And, of course, the extra time he got to spend with Troy was just icing on the cake.

"Good..." Ryan's mother replied, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go with Troy, now, and I'll have Sharpay to get some of your things to bring to you, tomorrow, at school?" She asked, wanting to get her son to safety as soon as possible. Plus, she knew that her husband would leave for work before Sharpay went to school and that it would be the perfect oppurtunity for her to get her brother's things to him.

With everything laid out, Troy helped Ryan out to his truck. Helping the wounded man into the passenger's seat and walked around to the driver's side. The ride back to Troy's house was silent. Both boys knew no words were needed at that time. They were just glad to see that they had both made it out of that hellhole alive. On the drive back, Troy's hand sought out Ryan's and their fingers intertwined. Troy looked over at Ryan and smiled. Returning Troy's smile, Ryan knew in that instant that they would be okay.

Pulling up into the driveway, Troy helped Ryan out of the truck and into the house. Immediately, Troy's mother rushed to her son, hugging him close. "Thank God, you're all right! Your father and I were worried sick about you, the way you just took off like that! Don't ever do that again, Troy Alexander Bolton!"

Looking up at his mom, Troy replied "I'm sorry, mom. But, like I told dad, I didn't have time to explain! I had to get to Ryan! His dad was gonna kill him!" It was then that Jack and his wife fully noted both boys' injuries. "My God..." Troy's mother gasped.

"Jesus Christ!...Ryan...Your _father _did this to you?!" Jack asked the blonde in disbelief. Silently, Ryan just nodded his head. Before he knew it, the rest of the story just sorta spilled out. "He's never cared about me in the least. He always told me Sharpay was the favorite, that she was the only one that mattered. He hated me even more when he found out I was gay...That was when the abuse turned physical...Then, tonight, he came home drunk and overheard Sharpay telling my mom about me being with Troy and that's when he went bollistic..."

The entire room went silent for a moment until Jack spoke up again. "Ryan, that's terrible...Wait...Did you just say you and Troy are together? Romantically?" Realizing what he had said Ryan replied "I'm sorry...I probably shouldn't have told you. Don't be mad at Troy-" However, he was cut off. "Mad? Why would I be mad? It's obvious the two of you have feelings for each other. Even an old fuddy-duddy like me can see that! I'm happy for both of you, really..." Then, Troy's mother joined her husband, smiling as she replied "We both are...Ryan, sweetie, you're more than we could have ever asked for for our son...As far as we're concerned, you're part of the family..."

Ryan smiled at this thought. "Thank you...You guys have no idea what that means to me..." Nodding, Troy replied "Yeah, I'm glad you guys are okay with our relationship...But...There's one more thing..." Troy took his father's nod as a sign to continue. "Well...Ryan's mom doesn't think it's safe for Ryan to stay there anymore and, after what I saw tonight, I have to agree. I was hoping he could stay with us at least for a while. Until things settle down...?"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 3's in the works as we speak. I hope to have it up next weekend, possibly the weekend after. It depends on how much time I get to write. I've got an idenpendent reading project for my World Lit class I need to work on which is due the 24th of this month. So, I may not get as much free writing time as I'd like. I'll try to update as often as possible. I love y'all! Thanks for the feed back! Hang in there with me & I'll update ASAP! 


End file.
